


余生

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17269601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	余生

朴珍荣被压倒在床上的时候就知道林在范生气了。林在范熟练的解朴珍荣的扣子，动作很快，最后一个扣子被林在范大力扯下来。朴珍荣眼神还没来得及从那颗飞崩出去的扣子上收回来，林在范就咬上了自己的唇。力气还没大到让朴珍荣吃痛的叫出声，但是也带着怒气和不容拒绝的气势。

朴珍荣侧过头想躲开林在范的唇，被林在范钳制住下巴更用力的吮吸。朴珍荣咬紧了牙关，林在范手上就施了力气逼得朴珍荣松了牙根。舌头伸进去搅弄，大力扫过舌苔，吸得朴珍荣舌尖发麻。扒下朴珍荣的最后一层蔽护，咬上朴珍荣的脖子，如法炮制在细嫩的皮肤上留下一个个明显的痕迹。朴珍荣推了推林在范的肩膀，林在范就往下伸出舌头舔弄朴珍荣的乳粒，温热的舌头滑过敏感，朴珍荣忍不住轻颤，咬住了下唇。

等那里变得水润饱满的时候林在范就含住其中一颗用力吮吸，像真的要吸出什么东西一样执着。朴珍荣曲起膝盖开始推林在范的脑袋，林在范终于直起身子，放过已经被蹂躏得红肿的乳头。

“乖一点。”

林在范几下就把自己也褪干净。

“我……呜！”

才刚开口，林在范两根手指就直接探到朴珍荣嘴里，夹着舌头在嘴里搅弄，进进出出带出的唾液沿着下颌滴落，朴珍荣几次险些干呕出来。觉得差不多了就掰开朴珍荣的大腿往后穴送进去，朴珍荣痛的倒吸一口凉气，条件反射抬起的脚也被林在范紧紧抓住脚踝。林在范太了解他了，就好像现在可以准确无误的摁压上他的敏感点一样。只是大力进出了几次，林在范就直接把自己的炙热抵上那个还依旧干涩的穴口。

进去一半的时候朴珍荣已经被生生逼出了眼泪来，林在范的硕大卡在紧涩的甬道里，朴珍荣抬起胳膊遮住脸，太痛了，自己现在的样子一定难看极了，林在范看着身下的人还是咬咬牙捅了进去。没有急着动作，林在范把朴珍荣的手拿下来，朴珍荣满脸的泪水，下唇已经被自己咬破了。

林在范捧着朴珍荣的脸，用拇指一点一点擦干眼泪，又像是气不过大力的揉擦朴珍荣的嘴唇。附下身亲吻朴珍荣的眼睛，下身也开始抽送起来，用的力气很大，整根抽出又整根狠狠撞进去。朴珍荣的眼泪又出来了，林在范就一点一点舔净。

朴珍荣射了之后林在范也根本没有要停下来的想法，朴珍荣呢喃出声，摇着头要挣扎，林在范就箍住朴珍荣的腰猛烈冲刺。精液全数打在朴珍荣柔软的甬道里，林在范抱着朴珍荣喘气，过了会儿就坐起身慢慢把自己的炙热抽出来。交合的地方已经一片泥泞，抽出的阴茎带出精液和肠液的混合涌出来都淌到床单上。

这么多次朴珍荣还是招架不住林在范的恶趣味，液体从自己体内流出的异样感让朴珍荣羞红了脸。林在范却像是欣赏够了抱着朴珍荣把人面对着床头的墙面跪下，高潮过后的朴珍荣扶着墙壁微微发颤，林在范从后面环上朴珍荣的腰，双膝跪在朴珍荣的大腿中间，把朴珍荣的双膝撑开得更大，就着这个姿势林在范就捅了进去。

朴珍荣终于发出最大意义的一次惊呼，林在范从没这个姿势进入过他，朴珍荣扶不住光溜溜的墙面，整个人靠在林在范的身上，林在范却又把他朝着墙面压去。朴珍荣身体的全部重力都放在颤颤巍巍的双膝上，林在范的炙热进入到了从未到达过的深度，朴珍荣再也忍不住了呜咽起来。抓住林在范环在自己腰间的手，承受林在范一次一次凶狠的顶弄。

被阴茎带出的液体从穴口沿着朴珍荣的大腿内侧滑到双膝然后渗进床单里，在这么多次的交合里，现在带给朴珍荣的快感尤为强烈，可以忽视了被摩擦得发热生疼的后穴，感受到的就只有巨物在自己体内进去，一次次破开肠道进入到更深处的欢愉。

朴珍荣的炙热被身后的林在范的进出一次次顶着贴上冰冷的墙面，林在范就握住朴珍荣的炙热随着自己的抽擦撸动起来。前后夹击，朴珍荣在林在范手里就射了出来，精液喷射到光洁的墙面上，留下明显的点点痕迹。

林在范却还是不知疲倦的进出，被林在范圈在怀里，林在范的呼吸就打在自己脸上，朴珍荣像是从水里捞出来一样。朴珍荣感觉自己出了一身的汗，和林在范肌肤相贴，后面带给自己的快感早就盖过了两人汗水的粘腻感，最后只能射出稀薄的精液。

林在范在朴珍荣体内释放后终于带着自己的凶器退出了朴珍荣的双膝之间。朴珍荣早已筋疲力尽，靠着林在范任他摆弄，林在范抱起朴珍荣往浴室走去。一屁股坐到浴缸边上，把朴珍荣双腿打开放到自己腿上，正面的姿势就又进入了朴珍荣。

朴珍荣双手圈住林在范的脖子，两条腿随着林在范顶弄的动作晃晃悠悠打在浴缸的内壁上。泄愤似得咬上林在范的脖子，林在范就停了动作把朴珍荣紧紧抱在怀里。

“为什么每次都不听话？”

“我…没有…”

朴珍荣抬起头楚楚可怜的看着林在范，眼里还有泪光，今晚被林在范折腾得太多次了。林在范拉下朴珍荣接吻，吻得轻柔，他知道自己这次索要得太多了，可就是不甘心。从朴珍荣身体里退出来一点然后又大力顶进去，朴珍荣呻吟出声，林在范不退，反而又往里推进去两分，连着底下的囊袋都要一起挤进去一样。朴珍荣感觉自己都要被捅穿了，眼泪砸下来，直接哭出了声。

“呜…我没有…”

朴珍荣像个小孩子一样哭得抽气，林在范这才知道心疼，急忙退了出来。把人放进身后的浴缸里，放了热水，自己也坐进去抱着朴珍荣安抚。等朴珍荣哭停了，就拿着花洒给人冲洗身子。手抚过朴珍荣的小腹和大腿内侧，把那里残留的精液都冲洗干净，摸到被蹂躏得红肿的穴口。手指沿着穴口划了一圈，朴珍荣嗔怒得瞪了林在范一眼，林在范才笑笑送了两根手指进去。

已经被干得松软的后穴可以容纳两根手指在里面放肆的搅动，林在范把遗留的精液抠弄出来。花洒对着后穴的方向冲洗，一部分热水涌进甬道里，朴珍荣蜷缩起脚趾，踩上林在范的肩膀示意停下。

“要清理干净才不会生病。”

林在范变本加厉直接把花洒抵住穴口，两根手指撑开朴珍荣的穴道，一波波热水直接喷射进朴珍荣的甬道里。朴珍荣的呻吟声一下盖过水流声，抬脚就要踢林在范。林在范手疾眼快收了手，把花洒丢在浴缸里抱住朴珍荣亲上去。

所有的抱怨和脾气都淹没在这个吻里，哪里舍得真的伤害你，只是因为太在乎你了，余生还请你和我一起走下去吧。


End file.
